Llais Soniarus
by theoofoof
Summary: Written for the OMG Challenge. Gene is acting strangely. Can Alex discover what it is he's hiding? Galex. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Llais Soniarus  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ashes to Ashes  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Gene/Alex  
><strong>Rating: <strong>15/T **  
>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary: **Written for the OMG Challenge. Gene is acting strangely. Can Alex discover what it is he's hiding?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**A/N:** So this is my first contribution to the OMG challenge. (I say first, cos I may have another in the pipeline.) It is supposed to be taken slightly tongue in cheek, because I know it's a very unlikely concept. However, I was struck by this idea, whilst out on Sunday and this is the end product. It's completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The title is Welsh (or at least Google translate tells me it is, apologies if it's not.) If you speak Welsh it is very likely you will be able to work out, or at least have an idea of the plot. If you don't speak Welsh, I would recommend that you don't try to find out what it means as it may very well spoil the surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Where was he? Alex was getting a little bit fed up with this now. This was the third night this week Gene had been absent from their after-work drinks in Luigi's and she wasn't happy about it. Not only did she, as highest ranking officer in his absence, have to buy drinks for everyone as had become the rule, but she was also stuck with Ray and Chris for company. There was only so many times you could watch a pair of grown men try to set their fingers on fire and Alex had reached her limit about two hours ago.

Gene really had been acting strangely over the past couple of weeks. He was distracted at work, which was completely out of character for him, and he was spending less and less time with the team after work. She had also found him whistling happily to himself in various situations; in the Quattro, while making himself a cup of tea, even on his way to interviewing a known drug dealer who he subsequently beaten up.

"Maybe he's got a woman," Chris had suggested earlier that evening, when Alex had voiced her concerns to him and Ray. Alex had tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in her stomach at the thought of Gene seeing someone; he was a free agent after all.

"More fool him if he has," was Ray's only remark, before returning his attention to his lighter. Alex sometimes wondered if he was suffering with pyromania; he was always trying to set things alight. There was no doubt Gene was hiding something, and Alex was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Alex had her first opportunity to delve into Gene's activities the next morning when they were called out to a robbery in the high street. One of the eye witnesses seemed to know Gene and she was eager to tell him everything she had seen. She was an older woman, Alex guessed in her sixties.<p>

Upon realising who the witness was, Gene had tensed as if he didn't want anyone to know that he was familiar with this person. Alex tried to get her alone to ask her about her relationship to Gene but he didn't leave them for even ten seconds. Their questions asked, Gene had dispatched Alex to talk to the security guard while he sent the woman on her merry way.

"You will keep me posted about what happens won't you Gene?" the woman asked as she was leaving, Alex straining to hear what was being said over the monotone sound of the guard speaking to her.

"O' course I will Mary," Gene assured her.

"Good. If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"That I do."

"Right, well I'll be off then, but we'll see you tonight?" At the mention of the nights activities, Alex swore she saw Gene blush as he looked around to see if anyone had heard. He didn't notice Alex listening in, as she was feigning attention to the guard.

"I'll be there," he whispered hastily. "But listen, can yer not mention it around this lot; 'aven't told 'em yer see. "

"Don't worry Gene," she replied, tapping her finger against the side of her nose, "your secret is safe with me. See you at seven, don't be late."

* * *

><p>As it neared 6.15, Alex noticed Gene get up to leave, heading for his coat rack; time to put her plan into action. Rising, she approached his office and knocked sharply on the door. He answered with one arm in his black coat, looking at her expectantly.<p>

"You busy Guv? I've just got something I want you to look at," she said with an innocent smile.

"Can't it wait, Bolly?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I suppose it will keep until tomorrow. Going anywhere nice?"

"Not really. Meetin' up with some mates to watch the match." Alex didn't believe him for a second; the woman at the crime scene that morning hadn't looked like the type who enjoyed football.

"Well in that case, I'd say this is more important."

"Sorry Bolls, no can do. Promised I wouldn't be late. Whatever it is, we'll look at it first thing in the mornin'." Alex watched Gene leave and quickly made a decision. Once he left the office, she grabbed her trademark white jacket and made her way out after him.

She borrowed a pool car from the station and followed Gene, keeping a safe distance, until he arrived at his destination; a community centre on the edge of Fenchurch. Several other men arrived at the same time and they greeted Gene jovially. He smiled and laughed with them, which was a side to Gene that Alex didn't think she had seen before; he was certainly never that relaxed with Ray and Chris.

Once everyone had gone inside she left the car and went to investigate further. She looked through the windows but couldn't see anything; her view blocked by curtains. She thought she could hear music but she couldn't be sure. Just as she was debating opening the door and trying to get a better view that way she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She whipped round to see an older gentleman eyeing her curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Instinctively she reached for her warrant card but then realised that, with Gene inside that might not be a wise move.

"Sorry. I was just er...wondering what was going on here tonight."

"Ah well, a mere description from me wouldn't even begin to do it justice," the man replied, a glint in his eye. "You'll have to come down to the Civic Hall on Friday and see for yourself. Starts at eight." With that he turned and entered the centre leaving Alex more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>She tried to talk to Gene about it the next day but the opportunity never really presented itself; they were bogged down with cases all day. He did however join them in Luigi's that night and they sat at their usual table sharing several bottles of 'house rubbish'.<p>

"Nice of you to join us this evening," she commented as he returned from the bar with yet another bottle of wine.

"What d'yer mean?"

"What I mean is that you've not been in here since last Sunday! I have had to pay for a round of drinks every night for this lot. You owe me."

"Not every night."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Yer've not been in here every night," he clarified. Alex paled, did he know she'd followed him? Had the old man said something? "I 'eard Ray moaning that 'e'd 'ad to buy the drinks last night because you weren't 'ere either." Alex breathed a small sigh of relief, he didn't know. "So where were yer?"

"Oh, I had a headache," she lied. "Went straight home. But that doesn't change things; you jusy owe me for three nights instead of four."

"You should 'ave 'ad Luigi put it on my tab," he told her.

"Oh, that tab that never gets paid? No, my conscience couldn't handle that." She held her hand out, "£12.75."

"'Ow much?" he balked. "Bloody 'ell, what were they drinkin'? The Queen's piss?"

"Just pay up Guv." Gene opened his wallet and showed Alex it's emptiness,

"I ain't got it at the mo, can I sort it with yer on Monday?"

"I suppose; it's not as if you're going to do a runner is it?" Alex took a sip of her drink. "Got any plans for the weekend?" she asked, hoping it would prompt him to talk about whatever it was he as doing Saturday night.

"Not much. Might give the Quattro a wash, watch the footie." Alex was beginning to get angry now; what was he up to that he couldn't, wouldn't tell her about? She thought they were friends, maybe even on their way to becoming something more. She made a decision to call him on it but then Ray called over from the main CID table.

"Here Guv, come and watch this. Chris reckons he's finally mastered setting fire to his finger without it hurting!" Gene got up from the table to watch, and after Chris failed miraculously in his attempt, the night descended into drunken madness and Alex didn't get the chance to be alone with him again. Oh well, at least she didn't have long to wait to discover his secret.

Gene is acting strangely. Can Alex discover what it is he's hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saturday was not going well for Alex. She'd slept well into the afternoon and woken up with the hangover from hell. Cursing Chris for suggesting Tequila slammers, she'd dragged herself from bed, done her shopping and taken her washing to the laundrette, where the dryer had jammed so she'd had to wait over a hour for an engineer to come so she could retrieve her still damp clothes. By the time she'd hung all her clothes over a maiden in her kitchen to finish drying and got changed, it was 7.30 and she still had to get to the Civic Centre. She was going to be late.

She finally arrived at 8.05 and as entered she was pleased to see that nothing seemed to be happening; she hadn't missed anything. Suddenly, she was accosted by the female eye witness from the robbery the previous Thursday.

"£1.50 please," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Admittance is £1.50."

"Oh, right." Alex fished about in her pocket for the change and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Sit anywhere. We're about to start." Alex found a seat on the back row, near to the corner where she hoped Gene, wherever he was, wouldn't see her. Somewhere behind her a door opened and a line of men, all dressed in black suits with bowties, appeared and walked to the front. They stood facing the audience, holding matching folders in their hands. Gene was stood on the back row, slightly to the right. Alex suddenly had an inkling as to what was going on, but she couldn't believe it. The eyewitness who had taken Alex's admittance fee stepped up to the microphone,

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the inaugural performance by the newly formed Fenchurch Male Voice Choir. It's lovely to see so many of you here. The choir have a varied programme for you tonight and hope that you enjoy the show."

The pianist began to play the first few bars of a song Alex vaguely recognised and the room was filled with the harmonious sound of the men singing. Gene was the epitome of confidence as he stood belting out the notes. The choir performed a few more items, some of which Alex recognised, including 'My Way' and 'Amazing Grace' as well as some which she didn't and then the compere stepped forward.

"For our final piece before the interval, we call upon a soloist from our baritone section to sing the first verse. Now I've been told in the past that 'Danny Boy' is a good policeman's song, so it's rather fitting that our soloist himself is a member of Our Majesty's constabulary. Ladies and Gentleman, Mister Gene Hunt."

Gene stepped forward, looking less confident that he had earlier, as his eyes nervously scanned the crowd. The familiar strains of Londonderry Air filled the room and after a couple of bars Gene began to sing.

"_Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
>from glen to glen and down the mountainside.<br>The summer's gone and all the roses falling,  
>'tis you 'tis you must go and I must bide."<em>

He was amazing. His voice was like velvet; smooth and melodious; a complete contrast from the gruff tone he used to bark orders at CID. Alex watched, mesmerised. She even sat up more in her seat to get a better view.

"_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
>or when the valley's hushed..."<em>

As he sang his eyes met hers across the room and she knew she'd been discovered; there was a slightly noticeable hitch in his voice when he realised she was there watching him. But he recovered well, continuing,

"_...and white with snow.  
>'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow.<br>Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so." _

The rest of the choir then joined in, allowing Gene to relax a little as his voice was absorbed with all the others. Alex however, seemed to be able to hear it above the rest, almost as if her ear were attuned to it.

"_And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
>and I am dead, as dead I well may be.<br>You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
>and kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.<br>And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
>and all my grave will warmer, sweeter be. <em>

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me  
>and I shall sleep in peace until you come to me.<br>I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.  
>And I shall rest in peace until you come to me.<br>Oh, Danny Boy, Oh, Danny Boy, I love you so."_

A small tear came to Alex's eye as the choir rounded the song off with a crescendo. Danny boy always upset her, but very rarely made her cry. She wondered if it was something to do with hearing Gene sing it that had made it even more emotional.

The interval came and, once she'd composed herself, Alex tried to find Gene but he didn't come out from 'backstage' so she helped herself to some of the free tea and biscuits on offer and awaited the second half. While she was sat there Mary, the eyewitness from the robbery, approached her,

"Excuse me love, you're Gene's friend, yes?" Alex nodded.

"Well, we're colleagues."

"That's right, you spoke to me about the robbery at the jewellers. So Gene finally told you about this?"

"Not really. I kind of just...happened upon it by accident."

"Bit of a shock to see Gene up there?" Alex nodded again. "Has he seen you?"

"I think he spotted me during his solo; I think I put him off a little. He obviously didn't want any of us to know."

"That's male pride for you. He'll get over it."

"Hope so, or I don't fancy work on Monday morning." The lights began to dim and Mary excused herself and returned to her seat as the choir returned to the stage. Her eyes met Gene and she could tell he was trying to read her; gauge her reactions so she tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible for she knew what Gene could be like; jumping to the wrong conclusions. After several newer pieces and several rousing hymns, the choir finished with a marvellous rendition of 'Guide Me oh Thy Great Jehovah'.

The audience burst into applause and the choir found themselves the recipients of a standing ovation. Alex looked on proudly as the choir took a bow and then left the stage. Alex loitered at the back of the hall, waiting for Gene to come out but after fifteen minutes he had still not appeared.

"Gene's gone dear," Mary said, "My Gerald said he left pretty quickly after the concert, through the side door. Maybe he didn't see you after all."

"No, maybe not," Alex agreed, knowing full well that he had. She was thoroughly pissed that he had just disappeared on her and was not going to let him get away with it. Saying her goodbyes, she left to have it out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Apologies for the lack of updates. Not got the internet sorted in my new place yet! But an early finish from a lecture has allowed me to get in the library with my laptop so here I am with Chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alex had only been to Gene's house once before; she'd dropped him off one night after work when the Quattro had been in the garage. But she remembered where it was. She was right in thinking he would go straight home and not to Luigi's; the light was on in the front room and his trademark red car sat on the drive. She parked on the opposite side of the street and walked up the path. She hammered on his door; her anger expressing itself. She refrained from shouting, fearing he wouldn't open the door if he knew it was her. He opened the door and nearly took Alex's breath away. She'd thought he'd looked sexy in his tux at the concert but now, with his top two buttons undone and his bow-tie hanging loosely around his neck he looked drop dead gorgeous. He eyes narrowed when he saw her,

"What do you want?" he growled, putting Alex on the defensive immediately.

"I wanted to talk to you. I waited for you-"

"I thought yer might. Did the fact that I left not give yer a clue that I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then go 'ome Bolly." Gene moved to shut the door but Alex saw his plan and took preventative action. She placed her foot in the hallway and put the full weight of her body against the door. She knew that if he really wanted to he could probably overpower her, but she also knew he wouldn't risk hurting her. Instead he gave up and moved back into the house, letting the door fall open again. "Look, if yer've come to take the piss can it not wait until Monday mornin'?" he asked as she followed him into his living room.

"I've not come to take the piss. I actually thought you were very good." Gene looked back at her.

"Really?" he asked, pouring two glasses of scotch.

"Really. You're very tuneful." Gene scoffed as he handed her a glass; Alex took this to mean that she was invited to stay and took a seat on the sofa.

"'Ow the 'ell did you even find out about it in the first place?" Gene asked, joining her. Alex blushed and looked down at the glass in her hands

"I followed you Thursday night."

"Nosey mare! Can't a man do anythin' anymore without someone wantin' to know about it?"

"You'd been acting strange; and you were lying to me."

"Still doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy Bolls." Alex had to concede he was right on that one. What business was it of hers what he did in his spare time?

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. "We could have come and supported you."

"Funnily enough, choir concerts don't really strike me as somethin' that Ray would enjoy in his spare time. I'd 'ave been the laughin' stock o' the station for weeks. For the department to run properly I need their respect, which I've got. Wouldn't keep it though; not if they ever found out."

"So you're not going to tell them?"

"No bloody point. I ain't doin' it anymore."

"What? Why?" Alex couldn't believe he was just going to give it up, not when he was so good at it and had obviously enjoyed it.

"Said to myself that I'd give it a go but I'd quit if it weren't right."

"Answer me something Gene. If I hadn't arrived tonight; hadn't stumbled upon your little secret, would you still be considering quitting?"

"Dunno. Maybe. I'm not convinced I'm right for it."

"Oh don't talk rubbish. Of course you are; you're very talented."

"Stop talkin' soft. Flamin' thing takes up too much time anyway. Rehearsin' and practisin'." Alex decided to try a different tack.

"Oh well that's a shame," she said, edging closer to him on the sofa. "I was really impressed with what I saw tonight." Her hand brushed over his thigh ever so gently and Gene's breath caught in his throat. "I also find men in tuxedos extremely irresistible." She was leaning in close now, giving him a good view down her shirt. She let her breath tickle his cheek before pulling away quickly. "But if you're going to give it up..." she let the sentence trail off, she was sure her meaning was clear.

"You bloody cock tease! If it's the tux that's the deal breaker Bolly, yer should know that I actually own this. I'd 'ave it whether I were in the flaimin' choir or not."

"Hmmm, that's tempting," she teased, moving in closer again, "but I also like a man who's got gumption; who wouldn't let what others think of him stop him from doing what he enjoyed."

"'Oo said I enjoyed it?"

"I was there Gene, I could tell." She let her gaze drop to his crotch and raised an eyebrow. "Just like I can tell you're enjoying this." Her hand dropped to his thigh again and began a tantalisingly slow journey towards up his leg. As she neared his crotch he grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Cos if yer carry on I won't be able to resist and you don't really want this."

"Who says?" Gene remained silent. "I know it seems like I'm using my sexuality to get my own way, and maybe to a certain extent I am, but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it. If I didn't want you. I've wanted you for a long time Gene; longer than I even realised." Gene had heard all he needed to and he couldn't hold back any longer. Cupping her face with his hands he met her lips with his own; initiating a passionate, frenzied kiss. Gene pulled Alex onto his lap so she was straddling him and their tongues duelled for dominance as their hands explored the shape and curves of each other's bodies over their clothes. Eventually, needing to breathe, Gene pulled back slightly, his hands resting on Alex's hips.

"You liked?" she asked with a smirk.

"Liked? Bloody 'ell Bolly that was one 'ell o' a first kiss."

"Want to do it again?"

"Is the Pope a catholic?" he retorted, before leaning in to continue their encounter but Alex moved to avoid his effort. "Wha-?"

"You can kiss me again, maybe even more...if you stay in the choir."

"Bolly!" he warned, leaning in once more, but again she dodged him.

"I mean it Gene. I won't see you give up something that obviously means so much to you. So what's it going to be?"

"Oh, alright if it'll stop yer moanin' an' get me some action!" Alex beamed and rewarded him with a bruising kiss. As she began undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipped her hand inside, Gene was certain he'd made the right choice. Yes, he might be the victim of ridicule and _ for a few weeks if the team ever found out, but that was more than worth having Alex in his arms. He'd been dreaming about this moment since he'd first clapped eyes on her and it was everything he'd imagined and more.

Alex smirked against Gene's neck as she peppered it with open mouthed kissed. While this hadn't been exactly what she'd had in mind when she'd arrived on his doorstep, she certainly wasn't complaining. Suddenly Gene stood up, causing Alex to let out a small squeal and Gene to chuckle in response. She didn't need to worry; Gene had a tight hold on her, but she wrapped her legs around him to secure herself just in case.

"Think we should take this upstairs Bolly, don't you?" he asked.

"As long as you don't decide to randomly break into song at an inopportune moment-" she stopped abruptly as Gene put her down on the floor.

"Cheeky mare! For that, yer can walk up!" Alex smirked, before turning and ascending the stairs. She swayed her hips more than usual, knowing he would be watching her. She was right; his gaze was transfixed on her arse as she moved, and Gene said a quick prayer of thanks to whoever might be up there for Alex being such a nosy cow, before following her up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's it. I'm going to leave it to your imaginations as to what you think happened next. I know, I'm cruel aren't I? But the sad truth is that at the moment, I can commit to writing anything; my studies have to take priority.


End file.
